The REAL story of the second year at Hogwarts!
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: Just like the title says, the REAL story of the second year at Hogwarts! Draco is just d@mn sexy!! CHAPTER 5: Draco is still sexy and he made a sexy joke, now LAUGH!!! Warning: Some swearing, and sexy overload!
1. Draco's sexy secret and Harry's a loser!

Once upon a time, there was this kid, called Harry Potter! He ain't your ordinary bloke! Hell no, this guy had BLACK hair! OMG! And he had green eyes! Strange combination if you ask me. Well I have black hair and green eyes too, but I dyed my hair and- ( Harry: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!) Ok ok.  
  
Anyway, he got this letter from school. Some kind of.. magic.. shit.. school. Whatever.  
  
  
  
********* 1 year later ********  
  
Harry: Hi there kiddo's! Itsa me, Potter. Harry Potter! Hahaha don't you just LOVE the James Bond quote? I do. Anyway, my evil aunt and uncle locked me up in my room. My best friend Ron is going to get me outta here in about a minute, I shouldn't know this yet, but who cares. **!!!!!VRRRROOOOMMMMMMMM VROOOOMMM!!!!!** Ah there he is!  
  
*Car stops in front of Harry's window*  
  
Ron: How YOU doing?  
  
Harry: There's always room for jello!  
  
The evil uncle: What's this?! Did I hear some FRIENDS quotes?!!! NO!! IT'S EVIL!! *runs up to Harry's room*  
  
Harry: Hurry up Ron! My fat angry evil Friends hating uncle is coming!!  
  
Ron: * puts a rope around Harry's window and opens it* .That made no sense.  
  
Harry: * throws his stuff into the car and tries to get into the car* Damn I forgot that owl! Stupid animal. * gets his stupid owl* I hate you.  
  
The fat angry evil Friends hating uncle: I'm too late to kiss him goodbye... BYE HARRY!!! HAVE FUN!!!  
  
Harry: .Why couldn't he be nice when I was still there.  
  
*******Some time later, at Ron's 'house' ********  
  
Ron: This is my.. house.  
  
Harry: Sucks to be you dude.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Sucks to be you! You got no parents, you have these ugly glasses, a bigass scar on your ugly head, and some evil wizard person is out to kill you!!  
  
Harry: You got a point there.  
  
**** A/N: I'm too lazy to think of other stuff, so I'll just skip a bit.. * skips* ok now I did that, I must tell you, I can't really think of anything else, so, they're on the Dungoenenanen Alley. But Harry isn't cause he didn't listen well enough.cause he knows it all better.****  
  
Harry: Ok where the Hell am I now again?! How come this kind of stuff always happens to ME?!!! Oh shit someone's here! *hides in a smelly old sock closet*  
  
Lucius Malfoy: *comes into the store, which you shouldn't know it's a store yet..* Hello good sir.  
  
Good sir: Hello.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: I am. LUCIUS MALFOY!! *Suddenly there's a thunderstorm* . Happens to me all the time.  
  
Good sir: Oh.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: *raises his can with the snake head on top of it* Looky! I got a stick! Anyway, I'm here to buy some Spongebob Squarepants merchandise. for my son.  
  
Harry: (Thinking) O my God! Draco likes SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS?!!!! Damn that's so sexy!  
  
Good sir: We have Spongebob glowsticks, Spongebob key changes, Spongebob glasses, Spongebob hats, Spongebob shirts, Spongebob trading cards, Spongebob Penguin Bananas, Spongebo-  
  
Lucius Malfoy: OK OK! I get the point. I take everything! *buys everything and leaves the store *  
  
Good sir: .Freak. *walks away *  
  
Harry: *comes out of the smelly closet* Hmm.. I guess me and Draco have more in common than I thought. *walks out of the store* Where the Hell am I now again!?!! Oh who cares? I'll just go and find Dungoenenanen Alley.  
  
Old person: Hey you there! Muffin boy!!!  
  
Harry: Who? Me?!?!  
  
Old person: Yes you! Bring me my Party In A Can!!!  
  
Harry: Whoa this place is WEIRD! Uhm.. can you tell me how to get to Dungoenenanen Alley?  
  
Old person: Just follow the signs, old lad!  
  
Harry: What si- *Sees a gigantic sign with 'DUNGOEGENANEN ALLEY! RIGHT OVER HERE!!! COME ON IF YOU'RE LOST, THIS IS THE WAY TO DUNGOEGENANEN ALLEY!! * .Oh. *Follows the signs and comes on Dungoenenanen Alley * Mrs. Weasley: Damn boy! You're back! I hoped you were dead!  
  
Harry: Sorry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Damn right you should be sorry!!!! Anyway, I took money out of you volt for your books and stuff.  
  
Harry: HuzZaH!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh Harry, you're such a loser.  
  
Harry: I'm not cool anymore.  
  
******* In some kinda bookstore*******  
  
Harry: We still need the books.  
  
Ron: That's why we're here. You're an idiot!  
  
******* Lucius and Draco Malfoy enter the store*******  
  
Harry: Whooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Everyone in the store: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!  
  
Draco: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!  
  
Harry: Mwahahaha got you there!  
  
Draco: *gasps * Ok I'll just admit it. I like Spongebob.  
  
Harry: Oh you silly, we knew that all along!!  
  
Draco: But.. how??  
  
Hermoine: It's so obvious! While you were playing Quidditch every Slytherin was singing the song and yelling 'GO SPONGEBOB GO!!! GET THAT SNITCH!!! SPONGEYBOB!'  
  
Draco: I love my fans.  
  
Lucius: I am. LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!! *Suddenly there's a thunderstorm *  
  
Everyone in the store: O my God.. it's. LUCIUS MALFOY!!! * Thunderstorm*  
  
Draco: That's right, my dad is. LUCIUS MALFOY!!!! * Thunderstorm*  
  
Mr. Weasley: ROAR! It's you. LUCI-  
  
Lucius: Ok cut it out you're ruining my name. Well well look what we have here *Looks at Ginny * Another Weasley. What's your name little girl? Ginny: Gii..Giiii.Ginn.Gy.. Gii.  
  
Harry: TODAY!  
  
Ginny: Gintonic?  
  
Lucius: ?! Oh well, no wonder your parents couldn't think of a normal name, with so many kids.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: It's YOU!! LUCIUS MALFOY!! * Thunderstorm*  
  
Draco: HEY LOOK! IT'S ME!!! DRACO MALFOY!!! * Spongebob theme starts playing*  
  
Everyone: HIYA CAPT'N!  
  
Lucius: I think it's time to leave.  
  
Draco: Bye everyone!! See you at Hogwarts!!! Hey Harry! My good pal! Let's play some Quidditch and drink a cup of tea ok?  
  
Harry: Ok! Bye Draco Malfoy! * Spongebob theme starts playing again*  
  
***** Lucius and Draco leave the store*******  
  
Ron: .. That was... odd.  
  
  
  
A/N: Mwahahahaha!! First chapter is DONEEEE!!! Tell me what you think of it ok? Oh yeah, I do NOT own this whole Harry Potter world and the characters and stuff like that! And I do NOT own Spongebob! I hope you liked this insanity! Till next chapter!! 


	2. Draco is sexy and Lockhart stutters

~AAANDDDD HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! I'm in a pretty good mood right now, listening to the Spongebob Squarepants theme for an half 'n hour! In this chapter, you'll find out how Harry got his scar, how sexy Draco is and some more stuff I just think of at the moment I'm writing it! Just shut up and read!~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine, George, Fred, Percy, *A/N why so many..* Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley arrive on platform 9 and 10.  
  
Harry: Uhh I forgot, how do we get on platform 9 ¾???  
  
********* RON HAS FLASHBACK************  
  
Harry: How are we supposed to get on platform 9 ¾?  
  
Ron: Hmm.. Just walk right into that brick wall over there!  
  
Harry: Oh OK! *runs right into the brick wall* Ahh!!! My face.. it's.. BLEEDING!! AHH!!  
  
(after 15 minutes of bleeding)  
  
Ron: Hey you got a scar on your ugly head! Wow! You're cool now!  
  
********* EXIT FLASHBACK************  
  
Ron: Just walk straight into that brick wall there!  
  
Harry: Ok! * runs into the brick wall* AHHH!! *starts crying*  
  
Ron: HAHAHAHAHA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT ONE AGAIN!! HAHAHA YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!!!  
  
Hermoine: It's right over there!  
  
Harry: *bleeding very badly* Does anyone has a tissue?  
  
Everyone: NOT FOR YOU! NOW SHUT UP!  
  
Harry: *whimpers*  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Now, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, (whispers to Mr. Weasley 'WHY did we take so many damn kids?!!') be good this year! Bye bye and have fun and stuff like that!!  
  
All them damn kids: BYE!!! BYEEE!! SEE YOU IN THE SUMMER, UGLY BITCH!! BYEEE!!!  
  
  
  
***********Train drives away************  
  
Because Ron, Hermoine and Harry are such arrogant brats, they walk around to find a compartment their own. They finally find one and sit down.  
  
Harry: O MY GOD!! I GOTTA TAKE A SHIT SO VERY BADLY!!  
  
Hermoine: Thanks for the announcing..  
  
Harry: No problem! *walks around the train to find a toilet and comes into an almost empty compartment and sees that Draco is the only one in it * Hey Draco!  
  
Draco: It's me.. DRACO MALFOY!!!! * Spongebob Squarepants theme starts playing*  
  
Harry: And I am.. HARRY POTTER!!! ....why don't I have fancy music everytime someone mentions me?!!!  
  
Draco: You're not sexy enough. Talking about sexy, haven't you seen the sign on the door?!!! You're NOT supposed to be here! It's illegal! Just wait till Father hears about this..  
  
Harry: What si-* Sees superlarge sign on the door saying 'ONLY SEXY PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED IN THIS COMPARTMEMT!!!'* You mean YOU'RE the only sexy person on Hogwarts?  
  
Draco: Yes.  
  
Harry: True, true..  
  
Suddenly, hundreds of penguins pop up outta nowhere and start screaming 'WAAZZZAAAAAHHH!!'  
  
Harry: Sittin' the train, eating some Chocolatefrogs.. 'Sup with you?  
  
Draco: None. Sittin' the train, being sexy.  
  
All the penguins: TRUE, TRUE!!  
  
Penguins disappear.  
  
Draco & Harry: Well that was.. odd...  
  
Draco: Anyway, fuck off! You're not sexy enough.  
  
Harry: Wrong-o! *starts singing* I'm too sexy for this compartment, so sexy it huuurts..  
  
Draco: *kicks Harry out of his sexy place* The only thing you're too sexy for, is Neville's toad!  
  
Harry: ..Well.. at least.. it's.. SOMETHING I'M TOO SEXY FOR!!  
  
**** Kermit the Frog voice: Our 'hero's' have finally arrived at Hogwarts! They have their very first lesson of the year in about a minute 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' from the brand new Prof. Lockhart!****  
  
Lockhart enters the room, rather nervously: He.. Hello.. Kids.. I.. I'm.. Prof.. Loc.. Lock.. Lockhart.. A.. And.. I will.. Tea.. teach.. you.. DADA.. this.. yea.. year..  
  
Harry: *rolls eyes* Another one that stutters.  
  
Lockhart: I.. I'm.. so.. sorry.. I.. am.. no.. not.. u.. used.. to.. spe.. speak.. in fro.. front.. o.. of.. so.. ma.. many.. pe.. peop.. people!  
  
Hermoine: *raises hand*  
  
Lockhart: Ye.. yes.. Mi.. Miss.. Gra.. Granger?  
  
Hermoine: I thought you are THE Gilderoy Lockhart! The man who made all those great books and talks about himself 24/7?  
  
Lockhart: No.. No.. Tha.. that's.. my.. bro.. bro. twin.  
  
Whole class: Oh.. Ok..  
  
****** Some days later *******  
  
Snape: POTTER! You're coming with me! *winks*  
  
Harry: (To Ron and Hermoine) Oh God.. I'm dead meat...  
  
Snape: You have to buy me a.. SHRUBBERY!!  
  
Harry: AHHH!! NOT A SHRUBBERY!!! Wait a minute.. This isn't the Holy Grail you know!  
  
Snape: It isn't? Hmm.. than you shall... oh fuck it, I just wanted to have some fun... *sulks into a dark corner and loud sobs can be heard*  
  
Everyone: OH SEVERUS! DON'T BE SAD! YOU KNOW WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Harry: Uh.. what about ME?  
  
Everyone: *walks away*  
  
Harry: You know, I can have trauma's from this!! No one loves me.. *starts crying and looks around if anyone cares* I'm so depressed. *peeks around again and notices than no one cares* I'm not cool anymore... *starts crying again and runs into a bathroom*  
  
  
  
Another chapter is done.. I'm sorry folks! I just can't think of anything else... I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think of it! If you have any insaaaneeeee ideas of how it should continue, please tell me! *bursts into a crab* Damn... I should see a doctor for that... 


	3. Draco is sexy and Harry falls on his bum

~~~~~Thanks you *all* for your nice reviews! On with this little chapter! I wrote this while I was at school, bored, as usual. I hope you all enjoy it! It's just a little something between, so it isn't even a real chapter...~~~~~  
  
It was 6 AM, and Harry was unable to sleep anymore. And with that, he had to shit. Badly. He walked out of the Gryffondor Room, down the stairs, down, down, down, down, down, down, all the way down, down, down, down, and came in the 'Great Hall'.  
  
SUDDENLY, a HUUUGEEEE llama appeared in the Great Hall!!!!  
  
Harry: Oh My God!! It's a HUUUGEEEE fucking llama!!!  
  
Llama: ..Moo?  
  
Harry: You're from Canada, eh??  
  
Llama: *turns to stone*  
  
Harry: ..Silly Canadian llama! * goes to the llama and touches it*  
  
The llama falls right trough the floor! Oh dear! Harry falls down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, all the way down, down, down, down, down, down, and landed on his bum!!  
  
Harry: Auch...*starts crying* Why do these things always happen to ME?!!!  
  
He starts exploring the place and finds out it's a secret tunnel!!!  
  
Harry: *gasps* O My God! It's a secret tunnel!!!  
  
He finds a weird looking statue and leans on it.  
  
Harry: Gee I'm kinda tired! I'll just lean on this weird looking statue! *does so*  
  
OH DEAR! The statue exploded and there is ANOTHER secret tunnel behind!  
  
Harry: The statue exploded! Looky, another secret tunnel!!  
  
And he walks into the tunnel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN DA MEANTIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stood in front of his superlarge mirror, singing along with his favourite song, the Spongebob Squarepants theme while doing his usual Is- There-Enough-Grease-In-My-Hair check-up. 'SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!' he shouted, making a sexy Fonz-like pose. The mirror suddenly rolled over!! Oh dear! Draco: For the sake of Spongebob, please don't ill me!!!! I'm just a boy!!! A very sexy boy, but still just a boy!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!  
  
Harry: Malfoy?? Wow! Nice boxer short!  
  
Draco looked down to his (very sexy I must add) favourite Spongebob boxer short, the one with 'AYE AYE CAPT'N!' on it. (And Spongebob himself 'fcourse)  
  
Draco: I know! My boxer short is sexy, just like the rest of myself. Now, what the HELL are you doing in my room, Potter!!!  
  
Harry: Oh I don't know. There was this Canadian llama and he fell trough the damned floor. (those silly Canadian llama's!) Then there was this statue and it exploded and there was another secret tunnel and then there was Santa Claus who was lost and some spoons with riddles and-  
  
Draco: OK OK! Now, get outta my room! You're ruining my *sexy* checkup! And I bet you didn't see the sign?  
  
Harry: What si- *Sees a huge sign saying 'This room belongs to the great *and very sexy* Draco Malfoy! (Spongebob Squarepants theme starts playing when Harry reads that* If you're NOT me, GET OUT! This is my SEXY place! Not for anyone but Draco Malfoy (Spongebob starts playing again) himself!!!! POOF! Disappear bitch!!!' ...oh... Well I'll just leave then...  
  
Draco: Don't touch my *sexy* Spongebob posters!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~I know this 'chapter' sucked! I was just bored and when I'm bored, I do boring things. Please don't hurt me angry taco man! *turns into a camel* Damn.. I REALLY need to see a doctor for this crap...~~~~~~~ 


	4. Draco is sexy and Harry's a bloody idiot

~Ahh!! I was so busy with my other story I kinda forgot about this one!!! But don't worry folks! (like anyone worries anyway...) The new chapter is up!~  
  
Draco walked over to the Quidditch field, twirling his *sexy* Nimbus 2001 around, humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme.  
  
He noticed someone was following him.  
  
Draco: Ok, who ever is sneaking behind my *sexy* back, show yourself!  
  
Harry: Malfoy?  
  
Draco: Yes, Potter?  
  
Harry: I love you.  
  
Draco: I love you too, my dear!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Oh I thought you'd never admit it!!  
  
Draco: *runs up to Harry, spreading his arms out, ready to give him a big hug* COME INTO MY ARMS, MY LOVED ONE!!!  
  
Harry: *spreads his arms too* Oh Malfoy!  
  
Draco: *whacks Harry with his sexy broomstick, hitting him unconscious* Idiot. Declaring his love for me... gross... No one THAT un-sexy could have someone sexy like me... And with that, I'm not gay! *walks away, humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme*  
  
**********The next day*********  
  
  
  
Harry: *wakes up and finds himself laying outside in the grass* Oh man... What happened?  
  
Hagrid: Hiya Harry! What yeh doin' here?  
  
Harry: I... don't know...  
  
Hagrid: Tha's 'cause yer an idiot!  
  
Harry: Probably.  
  
Hagrid: Yeah, too bad ta creatures from ta fores' didn' kill yeh...  
  
Harry: Sorry.  
  
Hagrid: Yeh should be.  
  
Harry: I guess I'll just get back in the castle...  
  
Hagrid: Whatever. Who cares 'bout yeh anyways...  
  
Harry: Draco Malfoy *Spongebob theme starts playing* does!  
  
Hagrid: Yeh hafta get yerself checked.  
  
Harry: Sure! Bye Hagrid! *turns around and starts running back to the castle, but hits his head against an invisible wall* Dammit! This isn't a place to put invisible walls in! Anyway, BYE HAGRID! *hits head again* Huh? *does it again* That was stupid. *does it again*  
  
Hagrid: I can' believe Dumbledor' made yeh come here.  
  
Harry: I like his beard! *hits head again*  
  
Hagrid: Whatever kid...  
  
*******Hagrid walks away, leaving Harry behind, who is still hitting his head against the invisible wall*******  
  
Harry: There... *hits head* has... *hits head again* got... *hits head again* to... *hits head again* be... *hits head again* a...*hits head again* way... *hits head again* to... *hits head again* just... *hits head again* never... *hits head again* mind... *hits head for the last time and faints of the blood loss*  
  
  
  
***********That very same day, the Gryffindors had Quidditch practice!**********  
  
George: Where is that ugly head?!  
  
Fred: With the scar?  
  
George: Yeah, that one.  
  
Fred: He's right over there. *points at Harry, who's laying unconscious*  
  
George: Ugh... that lazy bum!  
  
Oliver: Let's go poke him!  
  
George & Fred: Are you sure you're not our twin brother? You're almost just as *smart* as we!  
  
Oliver: My parents are rich!  
  
George: POKEY POKEY!!! *pokes Harry with his broomstick* C'mon lad, wake up!  
  
Fred: Is it... dead???  
  
Oliver: Dammit now I have to find a new Seeker again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ahhh the end already... sorry people, out of ideas! Hope you enjoyed this lil' chappy anyway! Please tell me what you think of it, mmmkay?~ 


	5. Draco is sexy and he and Snape are funny

Oh come on! If you still haven't noticed I do not own any of this, you must have an IQ of a friggin' chopstick!!!  
Harry wakes up (once again), with a splitting headache, on the Quidditch field, surrounded by total darkness.  
  
Harry: Owww God... I never trust Ron again! *shakes head* The kid is so poor, even his pot is rotten... Oh well, I'll just talk to myself, than... Hmm... I wonder where I am!  
  
Our *dear* (COUGH COUGH!) Gryffindor whipped out his wand, said Lumos, and a big light appeared from the tip.  
  
Harry: Damn, I'm hungry... *Walks to the big castle, while thinking up a new song* I like cheese, lalala, I like cheese...  
  
Voice that everyone could recognise but Harry doesn't: Cheese?!! HAHAHA! I'm way too sexy for cheese!!!!  
  
Harry: *gasps* Muffin man, is that you?!! *holds his wand in the direction the voice came from* Draco Malfoy!! *Spongebob Squarepants theme starts playing*  
  
Draco: *rolls his eyes* Of course it's me, you not-sexy-at-all dumbass! Who else is too sexy for cheese?!!  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
Draco: Thought so. What the hell are you doi- Ohhh wait... Are you stalking *sexy* me??! I already told you, I don't want you! You're far too ugly, and I'm just too sexy!!  
  
Harry: I... I don't know, really... *stares at ground* So... what are YOU doing here?  
  
Draco: *shrugs* Like I'm going to tell you!!! Anyway, I'm going, there's this duelling thing going on, and sexy me MUST be there!! *runs away very very quickly, so it would look he can Diseapperate*  
  
Harry: WOW! HE'S GONE!!! Whoaaaaaaaaaa... *blank stare* ... Wait, what was this thing he said? Something about a funeral? Gee, I wonder who died... *hurries to the castle*  
  
*****IN DA MEANTIME!*****  
  
Ron: Haha, I'm glad we got rid of the kid with the scar. He was annoying me!  
  
Hermione: Yeah, he was just totally blocking out Draco's sexyness!  
  
Ron: Wait... does this mean... you don't... love ME??!!  
  
Hermione: *laughs evilly* YOU?!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Ohhh God, that's a good one!!! No, I'm crazy about Draco Malfoy! *Spongebob Squarepants theme starts playing* He's so... blonde... and... sexy...  
  
Ron: *sobs* Well, I guess I'll just turn gay than. *yelling* Are there any hot boys for me around here?!!  
  
All boys quickly run away, except for Colin Creevey.  
  
Colin: Uhm, yeah, me!!!  
  
Ron: I hate my life...  
  
SUDDENLY, the doors of the Great Hall slam open. WHO COULD IT BE??  
  
Hermione: *gasps* Sexy overload!!!  
  
The figure walks into the Hall, and it is... Draco Malfoy!!!!  
  
Everyone: DRACO MALFOY! *Spongebob Squarepants starts playing, once again*  
  
Draco: Yes, it is me!! Now, the duelling thing hasn't started yet, has it?!! Of course not, it couldn't be started already, because without sexy me, a duelling club would be no fun. Unless Father is in it, whom is not, so that way, the duelling club is no fun, without sexy me! NOTHING is fun without sexy me. If sexy me isn't involved, it's no fun! I am the only one who is too sexy for fun, and no one else! Just me, no one else!! *rambles on and on*  
  
Everyone stares at him, drooling all over his sexy-ness. For over half 'n hour.  
  
Draco: -than sexy me said, that isn't a chicken, it's a GOOSE!! HAHAHAHA CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!!! What a totally-not-sexy dumbass!! Sexy me made a joke, now laugh!!!!  
  
Everyone continued staring. Some people had fainted of Draco Malfoy's sexy- ness.  
  
Draco: But enough about you, how is sexy me doing? Oh quite well, thank you...  
  
Snape suddenly got out of his trance.  
  
Snape: OK, Mr. Malfoy, that's quite enough now...  
  
Draco: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!!!!  
  
Snape: *sigh* Mr... Sexy...  
  
Draco: *smug smirk* That's better.  
  
Snape: Can't we just continue this already boring story, and on with the comic relief?!!  
  
Draco: *annoyed sigh* Roar. All right, all right... Say, Severus, have you seen Seinfield yesterday?  
  
Snape: No.  
  
Both started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Snape: Now THAT'S comedy!!!  
~Ermm yeah... o_O I know this chapter didn't make any sense... at ALL! But I promise the next will be good! Pinky promise!!~ 


End file.
